csofandomcom-20200223-history
Uzi
|type = Submachine gun |designer = Uziel Gal |origin = |source = Mileage Auction |knockback = 9% |stun = 61% |magazine = 32 / 120 |fire = Automatic |ammotype = |used = |system = uzi |reloadtime = 3.0 seconds |damage = 12 |accuracy = 75% |recoil = 9% |rateoffire = 92% |weightloaded = 0% |price = $1600 |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damageB = 20 |damageC = 20 }}Uzi is a submachine gun featured in Counter-Strike Online. Overview Firstly built in 1948, the Uzi is an Israeli submachine gun fed with 32 rounds of 9mm. It has a very high fusillade as well as light mobility, making it as a perfect quick kill weapon. Advantages *Cheap ammo cost *Large ammo pool *High rate of fire *High accuracy *No speed reduction *Low recoil Disadvantages *Low damage *Obtainable through events only Procurement Procedures SK/JP/ID/CSN:Z= This weapon can be obtained by participating in Special Mission event: *Duration Extender can be used to extend the Uzi in possession. *Possible to achieve from completing Special Mission (100-day duration for each time completing; can be done many times during event period). *Uzi status can be changed to permanent after possessing it for 1000 days. |-| TW/HK/CN= This weapon can be obtained for permanent by achieving at least 500 minutes of game time during event in Zombie 1/2/3/4/Zombie Annihilation. |-| VN= ; First event This weapon can be obtained for permanent by achieving at least 3000 minutes of game time during event in Zombie 3: Hero (requires 4 players and above). ; Second event This weapon can be obtained by participating in Special Mission event, same as South Korea. Variants ; Dual Uzi :This weapon can be obtained through Bingo. This is the akimbo version of Uzi chambered with 80 rounds of 9mm. It is coated with a special design to deal more damage to zombies. Its B mode unfolds the stocks, narrowing the projectile spread. Comparisons TMP= ; Positive *Higher damage (+4) *Higher accuracy (+2%) *Lower recoil (-8%) *Higher magazine size (+2) *Can be purchased by both teams ; Neutral *Same rate of fire (92%) *Same speed reduction *Same knockback and stun powers *Same fire mode (automatic) *Same ammo type (9mm) ; Negative *More expensive (+$350) *Longer reloading time (+0.8s) |-| MAC-10= ; Positive *Higher accuracy (+3%) *Lower recoil (-10%) *Higher magazine size (+2) *Higher spared ammo (+20) *Shorter reloading time (-0.2s) *Can be purchased by both teams ; Neutral *Same rate of fire (92%) *Same speed reduction *Same knockback and stun powers *Same fire mode (automatic) ; Negative *More expensive (+$200) *Lower damage (-4) Gallery File:Uzi_viewmodel.png|View model File:Uzi_worldmodel.png|World model uzi poster korea.png|South Korea website poster File:M950_uzi_poster_korea.png|South Korea game poster File:Uzi_poster_taiwan.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Uzi_poster_japan.png|Japan poster File:1545104_1155998401082656_3697387024486885034_n.png|Indonesia poster File:Nhiemvu.jpg|Vietnam poster File:Uzi_hud.png|HUD icon Shooting sound File:Calico M950 & Uzi - China Official Trailer File:CSO New Loot Uzi (Gameplay) File:CSO - Uzi - Short gameplay Trivia *The weapon is modeled after the Mini-Uzi, instead of the standard Uzi model. *The clip-in sound does not match its animation. Category:Sub machine gun Category:Weapons Category:9mm user Category:Israeli weapons Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Light weapon